housefandomcom-20200223-history
Amber Volakis
Amber Volakis, usually referred to by the other characters by her first name, but by House by the affectionate "Cutthroat Bitch", was one of the final four applicants for the fellowship positions that opened up in Season 4. She is portrayed by actress Anne Dudek. Amber was quickly identified as the most ambitious candidate in The Right Stuff when she was assigned along with nine other candidates to wash House's car while twenty others were running tests. She quickly mutinied and took eight others with her with only Cole staying behind to do the work. However, she returned 15 minutes later to re-join Cole and took the car to a car wash. It was revealed later in the same episode that she was still working another job and didn't want to give notice until she had secured the fellowship position. She made it to the final ten. She probably secured her further employment, at least for a time, in 97 Seconds when House paged her just before he electrocuted himself into a cardiac arrest just to prove a point. He realized Amber would be the best choice because she wanted the job the most and wouldn't let him die. She justified House's faith in her in Guardian Angels, by finding the correct diagnosis for the patient in Guardian Angels. However, she learned the full truth about working for House - when she tried to get out of a grave robbing assignment by sucking up to Cuddy and offering to do clinic duty, Cuddy made it clear that whatever she was trying to get out of doing for House was only the tip of the iceberg compared to what she would have to do if she were hired. Like the others in Mirror Mirror, Amber stumbled but kept her position. We learned, without much of a surprise, that Amber felt both that she always had to win, and she always had to be right. When House suggested in You Don't Want To Know that the person who stole Cuddy's thong would get to stay another week, the rest of the applicants were reluctant until they realized that Amber was going to try to do it. However, Cole succeeded in the challenge and picked Amber as one of the two people House would have to choose to fire. However, she was saved for another week when House realized that Cuddy had given her thong to Cole in an attempt to influence his choices. He fired Cole instead. However, when push came to shove in Games, House decided that Amber had to be the last to be fired. Although he admired Amber's ambition and her willingness to put it all on the line for a patient, her "win at all costs" attitude wasn't compatible with the job: even House realized that the doctors who work for him can't function unless they realize that they are going to lose sometimes. She was last seen comisserating with a patient who didn't care what happened to him, wondering how she could get that same attitude.